Elegance of Requiescat
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: "I pray I will not have to see more empty spots the next time." [Directly connected with Renascence]


**ELEGANCE OF REQUIESCAT**

* * *

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

"In the spring of 281, fifty-two years ago, twenty-two Coral and twelve Pearl students lost their lives." Miss Maria spoke clearly and levelly, hands clutched together within her lap, shoulders straight as she digested each of the students and meisters attention, harsh viridian eyes scanning them for any sign of arrogance. "By autumn, my most precious of friends were dead along with my Oneesama, Monica Julen."

. . .

. .

.

Fifty-two years ago.

"Girls, has anyone seen Maria?" Monica smiled down to the young Corals of Garderobe Academy, subtly sliding her palms down her uniform's front to clasp her hands together neatly. "Today is her birthday."

Other than it being the short girl's birthday, she desired to wish her kohai an happy birthday, whether they were indeed in the middle of a horrible war. The Dragon King War, which essentially… she was being drafted into.

"No," one of the student's replied, the three of them glancing between one another.

Another of them pointed loosely into the direction of the classrooms. "I think she said she'd be in the library…"

Thank you, girls."

The time clicked by, and soon Monica found herself on the top floor of the building, the attic-library which Maria had taken a fancy to. To be honest she had always known the Lutecian was a bookworm, and at times she wondered whether Maria would materialise into a book instead of gaining a robe.

Thinking upon this notion, she chuckled softly, nodding to teachers and students alike as she entered the quiet room.

After some time of wandering around, the azure-haired woman discovered Maria, the student in a secluded corner by the bookcases, a book within her hands as she sat in an armchair, viridian eyes scanning the elegant ink.

It was almost as if the girl was entranced by the words which flowed from the book, and in a way Monica felt guilty. An empty feeling clashing with her stomach as she halted by Maria's side, lips curling as emerald met with the lavender of her own irises.

"Good evening," Maria softly spoke, gently closing the book and resting it against her thighs.

_"Monica Julen was killed by her country's enemy, her best friend." The epitome halted before speaking her final sentence, shooting them a grave but firm look. "We're falling head-first into a war with twice the amount of nations involved than in the Dragon King War. I advise all of you to think of this reality. War brings sacrifice, death and consequence; one day in the early future you may be battling one another - and not within the arena, in the battleground."_

"Monica?" A fellow Pearl peeked out from a bookcase, grabbing the two's attention over swiftly. "Ah, you're here!"

The dark-skinned student leapt forward, smiling widely down to Maria and ruffling her hair. "What's up, kid?"

Ever so slightly the younger of the trio grumbled, pulling her form backwards and away from the elder, guiding her hands to her hair to reorganise the situation.

"I am fine, Oneesama."

Pressing a palm to the slightly taller Pearl's shoulder, Monica chuckled. "Please, I'll return to the Trias headquarters soon."

Briefly, the blonde nodded, wafting a hand to Maria. "Seeya, kid."

"Stop calling me that…"

"Happy birthday, Maria," Monica murmured, their eyes catching once more.

. . .

. .

.

_"With this ceremony I pray that you have all realised the true cost an otome must pay in the acts of war. Never again must we stumble upon the same mistakes which the generations of past otome made. We're at war and we must prevent any disaster from striking no matter the cost."_

Her back facing the Gakuenchou, Maria fell to her knees, a scream of anguish contorting from her already burning throat, the heels of her palms digging into her temples harshly.

The cry echoed across the grounds of the academy and the setting sun loomed on the canopy of trees. Other students hung around silently, huddled in their small numbers, years and ranks not mattering, heads hung.

Cupping Maria's shoulder, the Archmeister remained by the student's side, even when the Lutecian roughly shook her away, her hand drifting away from Maria, sluggishly standing.

"The last recording in her GEM stated she wished you all the best… and that she loved you."

Maria froze, but her tear-ducts refused to do so, staring down at the transparent pillar of her Oneesama's memorial, lips opening slightly, a lonesome tear gliding down her smooth cheek.

"I… w...wh-"

"-She loved you very much."

Something clicked within Maria's mind, and she tilted her head upwards, forearms falling into her lap, shoulders arched upwards and she sobbed.

. . .

. .

.

In 281 Maria sat happily within her chair, surrounded by student and teacher alike, smiling as the clunk of the camera was shot, their Archmeister emerging from the cover to smile.

Half a year passes and a frown mars her features lightly, unconsciously glancing towards the empty seats which loomed around her.

By not even a month it was early spring, and a depression and loneliness had embedded itself within her gut, chest and throat, staring towards the camera, eyes much sterner than before; an horrifying sight for a seventeen year old.

. . .

. .

.

"Maria…?" The Archmeister leaned before her, brushing blonde locks away from her eyes. "I know it is difficult, but we must do this."

"...Must we…?" The Pearl quietly sounded, exhausted, shoulders drooped, looking up to the Column.

Behind her rested an entire set of empty chairs, and her nails dug into her knees. Maria stared down at the floor between them, gritting her teeth sharply.

"For their memory," the Archmeister continued, sadly smiling, delicately wiping the tears from Maria's eyes. "Always for their memory."

A strangled cry escaped from the student's throat, the Archmeister instead settling her hand upon Maria's cheek. Unable to help herself the Lutecian collapsed forward, clinging to the stunned woman's front, choking into the elder's throat as she hugged her arms around her.

_They all agreed with a silent head nod, and the eldest bowed her head all the same. _

A lone woman sat in the front row of empty chairs, hands clasped to her front. Her height gradually rose, blonde transforming into grey, innocent viridian eyes gaining a grave wisdom, smooth skin becoming looser until wrinkles shone through.

_"I pray I will not have to see more empty spots the next time." She ended, and turned away._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

For some time since uploading the fifth chapter of Renascence I had been wanting to type this up. Maria is by far one of my favourite characters in the Mai-Series, and nothing can change that. She holds such a strong wisdom and tragedy which saddens me because in the end... the fandom ignores her existence.


End file.
